not really who i am
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: miley always has to deal with delinquents, her dad brings them back to become better people, but then one of them changed her life and made miley realize not everyone is who you think they are.


Coming back for you

Ashton: miley, I have to bring home another kid.

My life stinks. My dad brings home these delinquents and I have to watch them. But the thing is, their my age! But sometimes they are older. But my dad usually leaves after he brings another kid home. He always has places to go; his longest trip was 3 months! But at least I have help around. I have my friends. Demi, selena, Ashley, Vanessa, Joe, Kevin, Zac, Emily, David, Cody, and Mitchel. They are always great to be around to help me. I don't have a mother to help though. My mom left my dad and me when I was 4. I miss her… but I have a bigger family then I used to… and they are all I need…

Miley: guys, having another delinquent in the house?

Demi: you'll do fine!

Selena; ya, what's the worst he could do?

Ashley: rob a bank?

Vanessa: scary.

Cody: we got your back!

David: ya! (High 5's Cody)

Emily: you guys are freaks.

David: not me though right?

Selena: yes you.

David; hey!

Selena: (kisses his cheek)

David; all better! (Smiles)

Miley: ya, but with my dad leaving, AGAIN! I can't live with him and me here, it's just so…

Vanessa: scary?

Miley: yes!

Cody: well we can stay over.

Demi: ya! We can all be in the house when he's around.

Zac: I'll be here at nights.

Miley: ya well, were else are you going to go?

Zac: well!

Zac's my cousin, so he lives with my dad and I, well he was in college but he left, he said he didn't like it, or something.

Vanessa: it's ok miley.

Miley: I hope so.

Demi: how about if we stay tonight and wait for him with you?

Miley: that would be great, thanks guys.

David; no problemo!

Everyone: (looks at him)

David: what?

Miley: (laughs)

With nick

Nick: (sits down)

Ashton: ok, look, you have a jail record!

Nick: so?

Ashton: at 16!

Nick: look, so what?! It's not like I really went, I went for 2 hours.

Ashton: ok, you know what, you have a choice, either you come home with me and you learn how to be a better person, or you learn that in real jail, for 2 months.

Nick: (thinks)

Ashton: but either way, you'll be learning to be better.

Nick: fine, where do you live?

Ashton: California.

Nick: all the way across the state?!

Ashton: ya, you'll live with my daughter and my nephew.

Nick: and where will you be?

Ashton: in another place helping a family.

Nick: ya ya! (Walks out)

Ashton: what is happening to this world?

With miley

joe: (runs in)

Ashley: where were you?

Joe: this evil little kid saw me and said that I stole his jelly beans and then came after me, then I had to run around the whole park, and the parking lot, then I hurried here. I think he has his little Kung fu friends surrounding the house.

Everyone: (laughs hysterically)

Zac: (laughing) jelly beans?

Kevin: (laughing) kung fu friends?

Joe: that's not funny! If you don't believe me, go outside and check for yourselves.

Cody: (laughing) ok. (Walks outside) Joe! Nothing- (get's attacked) help!!!!

Guys: (goes outside)

Little boys: (attack them)

Guys: help!!!!!!!!

Girls: (laughing so hard)

Later that night

Zac: (putting an ice pack on his head)

Joe: what did I say?

Zac: those little boys are strong.

David: and they know how to kick!

Miley: good thing I had some jelly beans.

Cody: they would have never let us gone if you didn't have jelly beans.

Selena: but I have to admit that it was pretty funny.

Demi: ya, really funny.

Emily: I should have caught that on tape.

Vanessa: (laughs)

Midnight

Everyone: (sleeping)

Nick, Ashton: (walk in)  
nick: holy crap, you said daughter and nephew, not that you ran a hotel.

Ashton: well I should have mentioned that you might be seeing more people around.

Nick: ya well… where do I sleep?

Ashton: I think miley made your bed in the guest room.

Nick: ok.

Next morning

Nick: 9walks down)

Everyone: (looks over)

Demi: (to nick) you must be the kid that Ashton brought back.

Nick: sure.

Ashley: what's your name?

Nick: nick.

Selena: hi, I'm selena.

Ashley: I'm Ashley.

Demi: I'm demi.

Emily: Emily!

Vanessa: Vanessa but you can call me nessa.

Joe: yo I'm Joe! (Laughs)

Cody: cheesy. My name's Cody.

Zac: hey dude, I'm Zac.

Kevin: Kevin.

David: I'm David.

Nick: cool…. (Looks at miley)

Miley: (looks away)

Demi: aren't you going to introduce yourself?

Miley: (looks at nick)… (Fake smile) and I'm going to make your life living h-

Zac: (covers miley's mouth) her name is miley.

Miley: (yelling at nick through his hand but nobody is listening.)

Nick: (scared) hi miley…

Miley: (bites zac's hand)  
Zac: (let's go fast) ouch!

Miley: (glares at him then runs upstairs)

Nick: I have this feeling she hates me and is going to kill me.

Zac: ya, well she was scared you were going to kill her.

Joe: ya, she hates when delinquents come to her house because they are always taking her for granted, and then… they leave pretending to be a good guy. She hates all delinquents because her mom left with a delinquent.

Everyone: Joe!

Joe: oops! (Covers his mouth)

Demi: smooth Joe, now if miley found out she wouldn't kill just you, she would kill all of us.

Joe; sorry…

Nick: (thinks: so… she doesn't like me because of her mom…)

Next day

Nick: (walks downstairs) so the hotel is closed?

Miley: (looks at him) what?

Nick: I mean with all those people here it's like a hotel.

Miley: well don't get so comfy.

Nick: why not, I'm here for 5 months.

Miley: don't worry if you pretend to be a cookie, then my dad will let you go home to the great city.

Nick: right.

Miley: that's what all those delinquents do.

Nick: maybe I don't want to go home.

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: maybe I want to stay.

Miley: ya, well I don't. (Get's up)

Nick: miley right?

Miley: ya, but just call me that girl.

Nick: no thanks. Look miley I'm different.

Miley: doubt it. (Leaves)

Zac: (walks down) don't worry she'll come around.

Nick: how? None of these "delinquents" have ever stayed long enough to get to her right?  
Zac: right, but when I first moved in she didn't know me and she hated me. (Laughs)

Nick: hating your own cousin… hmmm.

Zac: ya, but we got to know each other and we are now just like siblings.

Nick: ya, well… hopefully she understands I'm not like those other guys.

Zac: I hope your right.

Nick: about the understanding? Or…

Zac: not being like those other guys… (Walks away)

Nick: (sighs) but I'm not… I'm truly not…

With miley

Miley: (on the phone) he was so idiotic last year.

Demi: I know.

Selena: but at times he can have his moments.

Emily: what do you mean?

Selena: like he can be really sweet and nice.

Demi: you have a boyfriend.

Selena: I know!

Ashley: ok, well enough about him.

Vanessa: ya, what are you guys wearing to the fall ball?

Miley: you mean the one next friday?

Ashley: ya!

Miley: I have no idea.

Selena: we should go shopping.

Emily: totally! I need a killer dress.

Miley: 9laughs) ok we should go tomorrow.

Girls: totally!

Miley: bye! (Hangs up)

Cody: yo!

Miley: hey Cody!

Cody: where's Zac?

Miley: I don't know, I haven't seen him all day.

Cody: ok. (Leaves)

Nick: oh hi.

Cody: hey! Have you seen Zac?

Nick: um… no…

Cody: oh, I was supposed to give his car back, just tell him I put it in the garage.

Nick: ok.

Cody: see ya. (Leaves)

3 days later

Miley: (walks in) what's that smell?  
Nick: food.

Miley: you made breakfast?

Nick: ya.

Miley: (smiles a little)  
nick: is that a smile?

Miley: (stops) no.

Nick: oh come on.

Miley: I'm not going to be friendly to some kid I don't know.

Nick: whatever. (Turns around and smiles to himself)

Zac: yummy! Food. (Takes a pancake and leaves)

Nick: well that's the last of him.

Joe: I smell food. (Walks to the table and stacks his plate)

Emily: Joey! Not so much! (Takes some)

Joe: hey!

Emily: (kisses his cheek)

Joe: hey. (Winks)

Emily: (laughs)

Demi, selena, nessa, Ashley: (walks in) shopping!

Emily, miley: 9laughs)

Nick: what?  
Emily: we're going shopping for the fall ball Friday.

Girls: (leaves)

Nick: fall ball?

Cody: ya, it's like this formal dance, it's really cool, the mayor is there and lots of people.

Nick: cool.

Cody: you have something nice for it?

Nick: like what?

Cody: tux?

Nick: no.

Cody: let's go then.

Joe: I need one too.

Zac: (walks in) me too…

Kevin: (behind him) so do I.

David; me too…

Cody: then let's all go because I too need one.

At the mall

Miley: (laughs) we have to find the perfect dress.

Emily: ya, I mean I have tons of dresses, but not the right one.

Ashley: this is going to be the best black and white ball.

Next day

Miley: (runs downstairs)

Nick: hey.

Miley: hey!

Nick: you seem happy.

Miley: because I am! Tomorrow is the ball!

Nick: awesome.

Miley: you going?

Nick: ya.

Miley: maybe it will help you become a good guy.

Nick: (looks down) ya.

Miley: (sits next to him) sorry I've been rude.

Nick: you're apologizing?

Miley: don't get used to it.

Nick: (smiles) does this mean we're friends?  
Miley: (smiles) for now. (Get's up) night nick. (Goes up to her room)

Nick: (leans back and smiles)

Next day

Miley: (wakes up and squeals) the ball!

Girls: 9run in) ball!!!

Miley: (laughs) I can't wait!

Emily: I've gotten everything ready, all my makeup and everything!

Miley: me too! Want to see?

Selena: I want it to be a surprise.

Ashley: me too.

Miley: even though you know what dress?  
Vanessa: ya! With everything done and ready, it looks way better than just seeing you in the dress.

Miley: (smiles)

With the guys

Nick: hey guys.

Cody: yo nick.

Nick: hey guys.

David: if you don't mind me saying this but… you don't seem like a bad guy.

Nick: (looks down) ya…

Cody: ya, you seem like-

Zac: a real good guy.

Joe; making breakfast?

Nick: ya well I guess I've changed.

Zac: then why haven't you gone home?

Nick: um… I don't know…

Cody: is something holding you back?

Nick: sort of…

Later that night

Emily: dance!

Miley: 9walks out)

Selena: you look great!

Miley: so do you guys!

Ashley: (smiles)

Vanessa: let's go! (They leave)

At the dance

Nick: (standing next to the guys)

Girls: (walk in)

Zac: holy-

Guys: (walks over)

Nick: (stays behind)

Miley: (sees him and walks over)

Nick: (speechless)  
miley: hey nick.

Nick: h…h…hey…

Miley: (smiles) you ok?

Nick: (nods)

Miley: (laughs) do you want to dance?

Nick: (nods)

Miley: (smiles) ok, and then let's go. (takes him to the dance floor)

Nick; (puts his hands on her waist)

Miley: (puts her hands around his neck)

Nick: (smiles)  
miley: you look fancy.

Nick: (smiles) thank you, so do you?

Miley: (smiles) you're different.

Nick: I was hoping that.

Miley: but you don't seem like a bad boy.

Nick: ya, because I'm not.

Miley: what do you mean?

Nick: I think I should get it off my chest… um… I didn't really do any of that… well I did… but I knew that if I did, I could get away… I really am not a bad person, I hate home. I hate living where I do. I take care of myself, no one takes care of me, and no one cares about me…so… I decided to do some things that I shouldn't have…

Miley: (sad) to get away?

Nick: ya…

Miley: what happens when you go back? Are you going to do more so some other person takes you home?  
Nick: I don't know…

Miley: thanks for dancing with me nick… (Leaves)

Nick: (turns the way she left)

At home

Miley: (sits down)

Nick: 9walks in) hey…

Miley: hey…

Nick: you ok?

Miley: ya…

Nick: why did you leave? What made you mad from my story?

Miley: not mad…

Nick: then sad? (Sits next to her)

Miley: the thought that you had to do these moron things just to get away… you could have gotten away, but… not by doing things you hate.

Nick: (looks down)

Miley: (holds his hand) you could be in New York, with new great friends and you wouldn't have to deal with home, especially with that new family to care for you.

Nick: (looks at her) but if I didn't do any of that… I would have gotten to meet you, and meet everyone else…

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: maybe doing all this, was worth it, not maybe, it was. (Smiles)

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (kisses back)

Next day

Miley: (wakes up and smiles and breathes in then get's up)

Downstairs

Nick: (smiling)

Joe: (walks in and looks at nick then Joe's face goes weird) are you ok?  
Nick: (smiling) ya.

Joe: whatev'

Nick: (sees miley walk down)

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: (smiles back)

Miley: morning.

Nick: morning. (Hugs her)

Joe: what happened to you two?

Nick: we're friends.

Miley: ya…

Joe: Right! (Stands up then runs upstairs)

Nick: (smiles) hey.

Miley: (smiles) hi.

Months later

Nick: (kisses miley)

Miley: (pulls away) you're not going to let me fall right?

Nick: what do you mean?

Miley: (looks at him) don't let me fall more than I already have. I have thought that I loved someone so many times, but it was always a lie, they didn't love me back. I really don't want to fall again…

Nick: (holds her hands) I won't let that happen.

Miley: you promise?

Nick: absolutely.

Miley: (hugs him)

Nick: (hugs back)

Miley: (rests her head on his shoulder)

Week later

Ashton: I'm home!

Miley: dad?

Ashton: miss me?

Miley: (hugs him)

Ashton: so where is nick?

Miley: hanging with the guys.

Ashton: oh ok, hey tell him that he has to get his things packed if he already hasn't.

Miley: what do you mean?

Ashton: I mean he's going back to New York tomorrow.

Miley; what!?

Ashton: ya, I called Saturday and told him, he said ok.

Miley: (sad, mad, shocked) um… I think he got things packed… (Runs upstairs)

With nick

Nick: hey guys… I'm leaving.

Cody: when?

Nick: tomorrow

David: where!?

Nick: back to New York.

Zac: why?

Nick: jail or go home with the lawyer? Only 2 months.

Joe: so you're going back… but will you visit?

Nick: who knows, maybe…?

Kevin: what about miley?

Nick: (looks down)

Cody: you haven't told her have you?

Nick: no…

Zac: when she finds out? Who do you think she will talk to first? How long do you think she will cry? When do you think she will get over this? Think about it nick. When you leave, think about who is recovering, and who will never recover. But we'll miss you buddy. Keep out of trouble. (Walks away)

Nick: (looks down)

Later

Demi: I heard.

Nick: Cody?

Vanessa: ya, when you leave, 3 words, don't come back. It would save miley so much hurt. (Walks past him)

Ashley: Vanessa's right.

Nick: what if miley wants me to come back?

Emily: then that's what she wants, but when you come back, but then when you leave, it's going to cause her more damage. I'll miss you. (Leaves)

Nick: (sighs)

With miley

Miley: (sitting by her window looking at the sunset)

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: (looks at him then back out the window)

Nick: hey…

Miley: (ignores him)

Nick: I'm guessing someone told you.

Miley: Not you that's for sure and what happened to not letting me fall?! (Looks at him)

Nick: I'm sorry.

Miley: you know, usually when someone who I care about says sorry, I usually let it slide because I'm used to it… but not this time nick, not this time.

Nick: I know…

Miley: no, you don't. but I want you to remember something… when you are on your way back home, think of what will happen to me, how long this will take me to recover… who caused me such hurt, why I was in this pain.

Nick: miley-

Miley: and don't come back for me, or for any reason, if you do, don't look for me.

Nick: (looks at her hurt)

Miley: (turns her back to face the sunset)

Nick: (turns around and heads for the door but turns around) thinks: forget about it… I screwed and I'm never going to be with her again… (Walks out)

Miley: (tears fall)

Next day

At the airport

Kevin: (walks in with everyone) we just came to say goodbye.

Nick: (looks at them) thanks…

Selena: we'll miss you.

Demi: ya, you were an awesome delinquent.

Everyone: (laughs)  
Zac: don't get into anymore trouble back at home ok?

Nick: (nods) ok. (Looks at around)

Emily: she didn't want to come.

Nick: I figured that…

Ashley: we're sorry.

Vanessa: ya…

Announcer: flight 8g deporting.

Nick: that's me.

Everyone: bye nick!

Nick: (to Zac) tell her that's not possible for me. (Starts to walk towards the plain)

Zac: what's not possible?

Nick: (turns around) she'll know. (Walks onto the plain)

With miley

Zac: (walks in) hey…

Miley: hi…

Zac: he's gone…

Miley: (voice cracks) I know.

Zac: (hugs her) hey, I'm sorry…

Miley: it's ok… I knew we weren't going to last.

Zac: hold on ok?

Miley: I will…

Zac: ok… (About to walk out) oh, and nick told me to tell you that that wasn't possible for him.

Miley: (knows what he means and tears fall) ok…

Zac: ok… (Walks out)

Years pass… and nick said he couldn't stay away. But it has been years from when he told me that. I dream of the day he will come back. But I knew that was never going to happen. So I try to forget about him like all those other times I've forgotten about the guys I "loved". But I never thought I would feel this way about anybody…. So I keep dreaming about nick, and the day he will break what I said and catch me while I'm still falling.

Miley: (thinking of nick)

Ashley: hey!

Miley: he's not coming back.

Ashley: (strokes her hair) probably not miley… sorry…

Miley: that's ok.

And so more years pass and I'm 21 and I move out of my house and move into another. I forget about nick most of the time. But at night, I still dream about him. It's strange, but I know someday I will find someone else, and I will get married to him and forget about nick totally.

Nick; (looking out the plain window) I said I was coming back, and I am…

The end!


End file.
